


Holding Your Hand And Flying Forever

by K1mHeechu1



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: 2015 World Figure Skating Championships, ALL THE FLUFF, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Smut, seriously, some tears but it doesn't last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: “Oh, Yuzu…”“I’m fine. You have jacket I go back.”“You don’t have to pretend when you’re with me, Yuzu. Never with me.”Or: Post 2015 Worlds love confessions, Yuzuvier style (with some smut on the side)





	Holding Your Hand And Flying Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whosays_penultimate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosays_penultimate/gifts).



> Hello beautiful people!
> 
> Yes, this is Narwhal uploading something that isn't an update... again. But, oh well, what can I do, I'm blocked and I'll take whatever my creativity hands me -or I'll force myself to write things bc how can't I wriiiiiite-
> 
> Anyway, this is for my lovely, lovely friend, that asked for kisses and sweet smut and I hope I was able to deliver, and that you like it!!
> 
> Million thanks to my lovely beta for this story, of_feathers_and_bowstrings, for being awesome, reading this over for me and listening to me complain about this for days lol.
> 
> Find me moaning about inspiration on Twitter, @k1mheechu1
> 
> Happy Reading!!
> 
> No Shomas were injured while making this story

Javier closed his eyes, resting his head against the headboard.

 

He still couldn’t believe it. He was the world champion. How was he the world champion?

 

He couldn’t stop remembering the way it had felt. Seeing the number one next to his score. Hearing the Spanish anthem play in the arena.  Feeling the weight of the gold medal around his neck.

 

He lowered a hand and grabbed it, taking it off and holding it in both hands, caressing it softly, as if touching it any less delicately would make it disappear.

 

It wouldn’t. It was his. He had earned it. He had won.

 

A soft knock on his door startled him. He quickly but carefully put the medal inside his bag, and opened the door.

 

It was Yuzuru. With wet hair, soft sleeping clothes and a nervous smile.

 

Javier didn’t like that smile. It looked forced. It looked fake. He hated it when Yuzuru put on a fake smile, a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. It was just not an expression he would’ve had to wear at all. He would give Yuzuru the world to see him smile his beautiful smile, all crinkly eyes behind his cute cheeks.

 

“Hi Javi, sorry it late. You forget this in bus.” Yuzuru held out Javier’s team jacket. Javier’s eyes widened. He hadn’t even noticed he didn’t have it with him.

 

“Oh, thanks Yuzu. I didn’t even know I had left it behind.”  He grabbed the fabric, but didn’t take him from his hands. Instead, he looked at Yuzuru right in the eye, noticing how his eyes were red and glassy, as if he was about to start crying at any moment. “Oh, Yuzu…”

 

Yuzuru winced, lower lip wobbling as his eyes got even more teary, and Javier instantly stepped back, pulling the jacket and the person holding it inside after himself.

 

“I’m fine. You have jacket I go back.” Javier closed the door, pulled the jacket away from Yuzuru’s grasp, and turned around to face him.

 

“You don’t have to pretend when you’re with me, Yuzu. Never with me.”

 

That did it. Yuzuru let out a loud sob, startling himself as the tears made their way down his cheeks.

 

“I’m not crying. I’m not. Let me leave.”

Javier stepped forward and hug him instead.

 

Yuzuru fought the hug for a moment, before letting all his walls fall and crying openly into Javier’s shoulder, arms closing tightly around his neck and shoulders as he wept.

 

Javier kept caressing his back, and rested his cheek against Yuzuru’s wet hair to try and offer any more consolation. It hurt so badly to see the man he secretly love suffer because of him.

 

_ ‘It’s a competition. A competition. I win today, he wins tomorrow. It’s not under your control. It’s simply not something you can change. It’s not your fault.’ _

 

Yuzuru was trying to calm down, likely knowing that if he kept it up for much longer, he could trigger an asthma attack. Javier did his best to exaggerate his breathing, and Yuzuru instantly copied his rhythm, matching his every breath until the only they could hear were the gentle sound of their heartbeats.

 

Javier leaned back, trying to take a look at Yuzuru’s face, and once he did, he felt like, now, he was the one that couldn’t breathe.

 

Yuzuru looked beautiful. Javier was conviced he had never seen anyone looking as beautiful as Yuzuru looked right then and there, damp hair messy, face and eyes red, cheeks wet from tears that were still silently falling. He looked soft, and fragile, and strong at the same time, and Javier couldn’t take his eyes off of him even if he tried. 

 

Yuzuru raised one of his arms and used the sleeve of his soft looking red shirt to wipe the tears off his face.

 

“I’m sorry.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I not crying because I’m sad. I cry because I don’t know what to feel. I upset about performance, but happy for Javi. Your program was so good. I so proud.” Yuzuru smiled, a single, lonely tear falling down his cheek, and Javier’s world stopped.

 

_ ‘Oh.’ _ He thought.  _ ‘I’m in love with him. I’ve been in love with him for so long.’ _

 

“Javi?” Yuzuru looked at him, questioning, head tilted to the side adorably in confusion, and Javier knew what he needed to do.

 

Javier closed the distance between them, cupping his cheeks between his hands, watching Yuzuru’s eyes widen, and then cloud over with… fear? Hope? He couldn’t pinpoint what it was, but he steeled himself, and made a choice.

 

_ ‘Mejor pedir perdón que permiso’ _

 

He leaned down and kissed Yuzuru. Gently, a barely there touch of lips that made him feel as if electricity was running under his skin all over his body. He felt more than heard Yuzuru’s sharp intake of breath, and held the contact for one, two, three more seconds before he stepped back.

 

Yuzuru stood there frozen, eyes wide and staring at him like it was the first time he was seeing him.  And then, he raised his hands to cover his face, and started crying again.

 

Javier had no idea what to do.

 

“Yuzu, I’m sorry, I...”

 

Yuzuru walked to him, and started hitting him on the chest weakly with loose fists.  Javier was lost, and could only hold Yuzuru’s shoulders as he continued the attack, crying as he hit him.

 

“Why.” Yuzuru hit him a little stronger. “Why.” He sobbed, hitting him a few more times and then just falling forward and wrapping his arms around Javier in a hug. “Why Javi is stupid and take so long.” It was Javier’s turn to be shocked.

 

“Yuzu, wha-”

 

“I love Javi for years, I think Javi don’t love me back. I think maybe I can be friend, friend is okay, if I have Javi with me.” Yuzuru looked up, right into his eyes. He had stopped crying, but Javier used his thumbs to wipe away the tears still lingering on his face.

 

“I love you.” Javier leaned back, resting his forehead against Yuzuru’s, and Yuzuru let out a quiet, soft whine. “I love you, Yuzu.” Yuzuru bit his lip. “I’m so sorry it took me so long to figure it out.”

 

Yuzuru moved until their lips collided once again, and this time, neither of them could stop themselves from making a small sound at the contact. Javier moved his arms until he was holding Yuzuru so tightly against his body that every single inch of them was resting against the other, and poured everything he felt into the kiss.

 

Each move of their lips felt intoxicating, full of passion, of longing, so sweet, and at the same time so hot it seemed to burn them from the inside out, making them break apart and gasp for oxygen, but only separate the barest minimum they could, Javier’s lips still touching Yuzuru’s as they breathed the same air.

 

“I love you.” Javier whispered, afraid to break the small bubble they both were in, standing aside time, only each other in their world, no one else existed, no one else mattered.

 

“I love you, Javi.” 

 

Yuzuru kissed him again, deeper this time, mouth opening and tongue probing at Javier’s lips, asking for permission. Javier opened his mouth, moaning into Yuzuru’s mouth as he took control of the kiss.

 

They started moving backwards, kissing each other with reckless abandon, and Yuzuru was startled when the back of his knees hit the mattress, making him fall and taking Javier down with him. 

 

They looked at each other, and laughed, Javier leaning his weight on his elbows as he nosed Yuzuru’s hair, leaving short, sweet kisses on his temple. 

 

Yuzuru scooted back until he was in the middle of the bed, and tugged at Javier’s shirt until they were both kneeling on the bed, looking at each other. Yuzuru bit his lip, staring into Javier’s eyes as if looking for something. Whatever it was, he seemed to find it, because his gaze filled with confidence, and he quickly tugged Javier’s shirt up and off of him, throwing it to the floor, where it landed in a heap. He seemed to hesitate for a second, fingers flexing unconsciously before his hand softly drew a line from the top of Javier’s right shoulder, over his clavicle and all the way to his left shoulder, making him shiver at the slight touch.

 

Javier surged forward, tugging at Yuzuru, taking his soft shirt off and throwing it to join his on the floor, and then rearranging their bodies until he was lying on top of him, Yuzuru looking like the perfect mixture of lewd and adorable, all messy hair and flushed cheeks, red lips kiss swollen and calling his name to continue being defiled.

They lost track of time, lying there, bare chests touching, lips touching lips and fingers caressing skin delicately, like it was the most expensive piece of art they would ever encounter.

 

Javier run his fingers down Yuzuru’s torso, mapping out invisible lines all over his soft skin, making him shiver with every inch he scorched with his touch.

 

“Habi…” He looked up to find Yuzuru staring at him, eyes wide open, but glazed over with a mixture of want and… fear?

 

“Yuzu.” Javier climbed back up until he was eye to eye with Yuzuru. “What is it? don’t you want…” Yuzuru blushed all over, biting his lip shily.

 

“I want but… I never…” Javier stroked his thumb over his cheek, trying to calm him down. “I have never…”

 

And Javier understood. Yuzuru had never had sex before. He leaned down, kissing him tenderly, just a soft caress of lips over lips, calming and familiar.

 

“It’s okay, you’re okay.” He kissed his forehead, and then softly rubbed his nose against Yuzuru’s. “I’ll take care of you.”

 

Yuzuru took a deep breath, bit his lips, and nodded. Javier kissed him again, caressing his sides gently, trying to help him relax.

 

“I know. I trust Javi.”

 

Javier smiled against his lips, and gave him a series of short, sweet kisses as his hands travelled downwards, until he found the elastic of Yuzuru’s trousers, and run a finger over the skin of Yuzuru’s stomach, making him shiver under his touch. He quickly pulled away from Yuzuru’s lips, kneeling on the bed once again, and slowly tugging both his underwear and trousers down, pulling them off completely and throwing them on the floor. 

 

The sight of Yuzuru’s bare skin, his lithe body lying exposed on his bed, his chest moving up and down with every breath he took, made Javier’s blood both boil inside from how much he wanted to have him, and freeze in his veins as he realised just how very much in love with Yuzuru he was, and what a fool he had been for not seeing it after all this time.

 

He crawled back to his lover, choosing to lie next to Yuzuru instead of going back to lying on top of him, and raised a hand to touch his heated skin, caressing his neck, fingers travelling down his chest, and resting on the curve of his waist, fingers softly burying themselves into the warm flesh under his touch. Yuzuru looked deceptively soft and delicate, but Javier knew better. Yuzuru was all hard muscle and hidden strength, firm and soft at the same time, the perfect juxtaposition that made him Yuzuru, all there, laid bare for Javier to feast on, for Javier to learn by heart.

 

He nudged Yuzuru’s cheek with his nose, making him look at him and then dipping in for a kiss. Yuzuru let out a tiny mewl as he kissed back, and gasping into his mouth as Javier took his hard cock on his hand, caressing the head and making Yuzuru trash a bit.

 

“You’re really sensitive, aren’t you?” Javier run his fingers down the length of it and Yuzuru’s chest started heaving even harder, fingers burying themselves into Javier’s arm as he tried to stop himself from moving. “It’s okay Yuzu, you’re okay, I’ll take care of you. Come here, kiss me, love.” 

 

Yuzuru did as he was told, moaning and mewling into Javier’s lips as he softly worked his hand over his cock. He kept kissing Javier as he produced lube out of thin air and coated his fingers with it. He let out a tiny moan as Javier’s finger, covered in cold stickiness first touched his entrance, and tried to move away from the touch.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. Do you still want to?” Yuzuru looked up at him, face and neck completely flushed, lips even more kiss-swollen, and nodded. “Okay, then you need to stay still as I open you up, otherwise I’ll hurt you. Have you ever done this to yourself?” Yuzuru bit his lip and shook his head, looking down, embarrassed at having absolutely no experience at 20 years old. “Hey, none of that, it’s okay. It’ll feel funny at first. Just tell me if you want to stop at any point, okay?” Yuzuru nodded, and Javier leaned back down to keep kissing him.

 

He carefully pushed one of his fingers inside Yuzuru, slowly, gently, watching out for any pain in Yuzuru’s face. Yuzuru grimaced at the new feeling, but nodded at him, letting him know it was okay to go on, so Javier did, carefully working that finger in, and adding a second one after a while, scissoring them to prepare Yuzuru for his cock.

 

By the time he started working the third finger inside, Yuzuru was a moaning mess, hands tightly grasping the covers, head thrown back as he tried to control himself.

 

“Javi. Javi, Javi, please. Please”

 

“What is it, Yuzu?” Javier continued fingering his lover, and Yuzuru let out a loud whine as he angled his fingers just right.

 

“Please, I want… I need… Please.”

 

Javier removed his fingers, making Yuzuru groan at the sudden feeling of emptiness, and he kissed Yuzuru’s cheek before taking off his own trousers and underwear, revealing his achingly hard cock, sighing in relief as the pressure from the fabric against his cock disappeared. He grabbed the condom he had prepared when he got the lube, quickly tearing the wrapper open and rolling it on, lubing his cock and pumping himself a few times, before he maneuvered their bodies so that he was lying on the bed, and Yuzuru was kneeling next to his legs, watching him with wide eyes.

 

“This way you can control how deep I enter or how fast we go.” Yuzuru blushed even further, but nodded. 

 

Javier helped Yuzuru straddle him, and muttered soft words and instructions, groaning as Yuzuru grabbed his lubed cock and placed him against his opening. 

 

He lowered himself slowly, carefully, letting out little whimpers and moans as he went lower. Javier placed both his hands on Yuzuru’s thighs, caressing them up and down. He couldn’t help but groan as he felt himself going deeper into Yuzuru, seeing his cock getting out of sight little by little, and staring at Yuzuru’s face, eyes closed and mouth wide open.

 

They both let out shuddered breaths when Javier finally felt himself bottoming out, Yuzuru now resting all his weight on Javier’s thighs, sitting there as he tried to get used to the feeling of being full of Javier.

 

“Hey.” Yuzuru opened his eyes, looking at Javier, who was still running his hands up and down his thighs in a soothing manner. “How are you feeling? Are you okay?”

 

“Fine. It feel funny. I… Javi…” Yuzuru couldn’t get his brain to actually remember the words in English, so he simply took Javier’s hands, lacing their fingers and squeezing.

 

Javier understood. They had never needed words to talk, anyway.

 

“Just go at your own pace. It’s okay. Rest for a moment.” 

  
  


Yuzuru took a deep breath, biting his lower lip and closing his eyes as he raised himself, just barely, before letting himself drop down, moaning at the feeling. Javier let go of him to place his hands on his waist, helping him move up and down slowly, but deeply, and they both moaned and groaned at the feeling of being joined.

 

After a few minutes, Yuzuru found a rhythm he liked and, with Javier’s help, he started riding him more vigorously, mewls and gasps leaving his lips every time his flesh collided with Javier’s.

 

“Javi… can’t… too tired...too much…I… close…” 

 

Javier could see the way Yuzuru’s thighs were trembling with exhaustion, so he started thrusting up every time Yuzuru moved, using the grip he had on his waist to help him move up and down. 

 

He felt his orgasm, knew it was close, and could see Yuzuru’s was also imminent, in the way his plump lips were opened to let out a continued string of noises, and the way his neck and chest were flushed, and covered of sweat from the exertion. He could see it in the way Yuzuru’s cock, hard and purpling, bouncing up and down with each of their moves, was leaking and so, so wet with precum.

 

“Come on Yuzu. Come for me love. Come on.”

 

Yuzuru let out a loud groan, his entire body seizing as he came, painting his and Javier’s chests with cum. Javier felt Yuzuru tighten around himself and groaned as his orgasm hit him, filling the condom with spurt after spurt of cum. He kept thrusting, riding both their highs, until Yuzuru started trembling and moaning from oversensitivity. Javier helped him up and off him, making him whine at the lost of Javier inside him, but he shushed, kissing his lips and quickly going to the bathroom, quickly disposing of the condom and cleaning himself before going back to bed with a damp washcloth in hand.

 

He kissed Yuzuru, who looked like he was half-asleep, and carefully cleaned his chest and sensitive cock, before wiping the lube off his puffy entrance, making him protest. Javier let the washcloth fall to the floor to be dealt with in the morning, and lay back on the bed, tugging the covers away so they could lie under them. He had to manhandle a relaxed, limp Yuzuru around, but he got them both lying under the covers, Yuzuru half draped over his body, face tucked away in the crook of Javier’s neck. 

 

He ran his hands up and down Yuzuru’s back, feeling how his breathing was slowly coming back to normal.

 

“Habi...” He bit his lip. He loved it when Yuzuru said his name like that. “Thank you. I love you”

 

He looked down, and found Yuzuru staring at him with hearts on his eyes, looking so relaxed, and happy, and in love that it made his heart soar. This was the only way he ever wanted Yuzuru to look.

 

“I love you more. I love you so much, Yuzu. I can’t wait to love you every day from now on.” He leaned down, until he could kiss the small scar under Yuzuru’s chin, then his chin, and finally his lips, lovingly and without any hurry.

 

Yuzuru sighed into his lips, and they both ended up smiling so wide they had to break the kiss, laughing quietly. He hugged Yuzuru closer, making him bury his face in his neck again, and they slowly let themselves fall asleep together, wrapped around each other, hearts beating at the same pace.

 

They had a lot to talk about. Decisions to make. Things to plan.

 

All of that could wait.

 

For tonight, they were in love, and that was all that mattered.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sidenote: This story will be locked in the future.
> 
> Let me know what you think about it in the comments!!


End file.
